Friends Or Foes
by Little-Angry-Kitten
Summary: She all but runs out of the rooms as soon as Coulson is done. She needs to be away from here for a moment, away from him. Bakshi will have none of this though, he follows her soundlessly and before she can shoo him away he pushes her inside an empty room and closes the door behind them. His lips crushed on hers a moment later stealing her breath away. Work Text:


She masks her surprise when he returns back with Coulson and Ward. Jemma focuses on her once upon a time friend and the grudge she's holding against him. In times like this she can't afford to lose focus and make the same mistake while undercover no matter how much she wants to.

And she's just dying to do it!

Coulson briefs them on they why and how and gives them the information he brought back for the team. Jemma tries to ignore him, her back turned to him, but his eyes are staring right through her. To her team she's the cool and collected Simmons they all know, to him though? Bakshi can pick up on her moods better than anyone else she'd met in her life before.

She all but runs out of the rooms as soon as Coulson is done. She needs to be away from here for a moment, away from him. Bakshi will have none of this though, he follows her soundlessly and before she can shoo him away he pushes her inside an empty room and closes the door behind them. His lips crushed on hers a moment later stealing her breath away.

"You teamed up with Ward?" She hissed between pulls of their lips. "Why would you do that?" He smirks against the skin of her neck before sucking bruises into it.  
"I had to come back to you." He whispers and rests his forehead against hers and Jemma's heart beat wildly inside her chest. Because she missed him too and she shouldn't but she did and for a while she thought she'd never see him again. For some reason the mere idea of it hurt more than it should, because it was supposed to be just sex and she doesn't know when exactly that changed between them.

"Fuck it." She mumbles and wraps her hand around his tie pulling his lips back down to hers. She moans when his hands cup her ass and he hoists her up, slamming her back against the locked door. Her hands are all over him, pushing his jacket off of him, unbuttoning his shirt, trying to get him naked as soon as possible. Their working on tight schedule here.

Bakshi gives back as good as he gets though. His hands pushing her blouse up, pulling her bra cup down and when his lips wrap around a stiff nipple her head dips back in as electricity brings her body back to life. Everything she's been through the last few weeks, her fights with Fitz, Trip's death, Bobbi's betrayal and now Ward being back on the team, wash away with simply his lips on her skin. That's all she needs and right now she doesn't care he's the enemy because that might not be even true anymore.

"I missed you." He admits as his fingers slip inside her slacks and it's his turn to groan when they meet wetness. "I missed you so fucking much." Jemma can only nod when he slides two digits within her tight body while his thumbs finds her clit. It takes him mere minutes to turn her into a needy and whimpering mess with her orgasm just around the corner.

She comes all over his hand, sobbing his name as he tries to keep her quiet with kisses. It's not enough though and they both know it so they work together to remove as many clothes as possible, they have to make this quick. They both sigh when he's nestled back to where his belongs, her legs wrapped around his waist, her nails digging into the skin of his shoulders as he drives himself inside her tight body again and again. He's whispering things to her in a language Jemma doesn't understand but the meaning behind his words is clear. She doesn't want to think about it, about what they mean so she just focuses on the pleasure he's giving her.

Jemma comes first with his name hidden inside a quiet sob. He follows her a few thrusts later and they both slide down to the floor exhausted. Inside this small room they're just two people in love, two people that want to be together, go on dates, have a normal life. But they can't, because right outside this door there's a war raging and they might not make it alive out of it.

But for now they have this moment, this quiet moment away from everything where he can kiss her forehead and she can rest her head against his chest and they can be normal is only for a few minutes.

They'll think about the outside world later.


End file.
